


Will Any Good Happen At The Christmas Eve

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4D5V, 5N5V, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vergil bottom, Violence, cuntboy vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 一个很操蛋的故事（沉默大概的配对是4D5V, 5N5V那样吧我想
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Will Any Good Happen At The Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 平安夜会有好事发生吗？反正圣诞不会
> 
> CP Dante/Vergil Nero/Vergil
> 
> 警告 cuntboy!Vergil Mpreg PWP 3批 underage提及 现代AU
> 
> 作者的警告 这是啵啵和老百的孩子，生出来丢给我养，合理吗  
> 本章主NV，看清楚警告，以及平安夜快乐

“喂，小子，你是不是在偷拍我？”但丁没头没脑地朝着坐在后面一排的尼禄问道，他们正在公交车上，旁人听到后也好奇的支棱起了耳朵，想要捕捉到一些什么八卦信息。

尼禄猛地从手机上——他最近出奇的沉迷这个电子小盒子——抬起脑袋，警惕地盯着挑起一边眉毛的但丁，朝前排的大叔翻了个白眼没好气的说道，“得了吧，但丁，你得是时候明白你那该死的自恋有多恶心了。”

“这才不叫自恋，小混球，这叫做猎手的敏锐直觉，”但丁耸了耸肩，无所谓的撑着下巴继续看窗外慢悠悠过去的影子，这辆巴士跑的太慢了，但丁丝毫不怀疑路边那家养老院里坐着电动轮椅的老人家都能比他们跑的要快，可是这有什么办法呢，谁让但丁的摩托车在昨天外出的时候突然抛锚了，“话说，为什么你不坐在我身旁，作为叔叔的我真的好难过。”

“收收你这该死的善意，但丁，你把这些假惺惺的情感放到我的头上还不如去酒吧里多泡几个妞，”尼禄极度敷衍的回复了但丁，脑袋甚至舍不得抬起来看看他有点受伤难过的叔叔，他们上公交车的时候明明位置还多得很，可是尼禄偏偏要坐在但丁后面一排，他的理由很简单，便是跟但丁这种肌肉发达的男人挤在一块实在是太鸡肋了，“不跟你说那么多了，我还得、我还得回复几条我们班上的消息。”

“啊哦，长大的孩子就像是泼出去的水，连夜莺守护的玫瑰花都没有你无情凋零地那么快，”感知到但丁微调整了下坐姿，尼禄即可警惕的抬起脑袋护着手机与但丁饶有趣味的眼神撞在了一起。

又要来了，尼禄感觉都太阳穴在突突的跳动，果不其然，“你是不是在谈恋爱？那么小心，让我猜猜看是不是你们年级的校花？毕竟按照小子你的外貌，怎么说还是不差的，虽然你好像还是一个处男？”

拉起书包带随意的搭在左肩上，尼禄站起身直直地朝着一脸调侃笑意的但丁比了一个中指，公交车慢悠悠地朝着下一个站点靠拢，丝毫不在乎旁边的人是如何评判这两人之间的关系，耳根发烫让尼禄理亏说不出任何反驳但丁的话语。

说了像是狡辩，谁知道这笑的如同偷腥老狐狸的但丁还会瞎编造什么没有源头的谎言，“我才不想跟你说那么多，但丁，我到站了，然后我今晚不会回来吃饭，也不会回来过夜，你自己一个人看着办吧。”

“今晚可是平安夜，尼禄，圣诞老爷爷给你准备好了圣诞礼物你居然不回家。哎，不对，你要在哪里过夜？难不成真的是谈恋爱了，说出来吧，搞不好我能给你出几个有用的招数，保准一套一个准。”但丁朝着又在手机上码字的尼禄比了一个漂亮的wink，可惜尼禄并没有看到。

“不管怎么样，你得注意安全，虽然说我还是很想要体验一把睡醒发现事务所门口包围了记者之类的，他们都想采访我某位银发男孩在平安夜一夜居然精尽人亡的相关事由，我其实还没有想好能让别人记住的理由，你说撸管过多是致死的前兆这个听起来怎么样？”

“老家伙，你就平安夜在家里打飞机吧，我真的是受够你了，你要是真的一套一个准，那你说下为什么你居然没有套中你人生里所谓的最重要的人，还让他无声无息的跑了，那我还真的不信你了。”但丁脸上的灿烂笑意因为尼禄的话语褪去了一半光彩，可还是若无其事地挂着一脸慵懒的笑容，半眯着眼睛藏着半抹伤。

尼禄知道自己说错了话，无论怎么样他都不应该拿但丁绝对的软肋来激怒他，他可不想尝试挑战但丁绝对的、也是唯一的底线，“好了，我得下车了，但丁，当我刚才什么都没有说，平安夜快乐。”

“去吧小子。”这次但丁没有多说什么话，只是朝着尼禄随意挥了挥手作为告别。

尼禄下车的时候差点被散开的鞋带绊倒，他手忙脚乱找回了平衡，还没有平复心里失去了节奏而乱跳的心脏，便感觉到手中调成震动的手机有了新的提醒，他立马站在人来人往的大街上亮起了屏幕，发现并不是他所期待的人发过来的信息，不过是一条关于事务所欠费需要及时缴费的通知罢了，这些信息将尼禄的手机信箱填塞的满满当当——怪不得但丁当时如此热情且好心的将自身所谓的多了一张的电话卡给尼禄。

熟悉地用大拇指点开了软件，发现发出去的照片还处于未读状态，可能对方正在忙着开会——这也不是没有发生过的事情，犹豫了一会尼禄还是补充上了一句我快到了的消息，然后心里忐忑不安的将手机放回大衣口袋，稍有些恍惚地盯着躺在球鞋上松茸的细碎雪花。

寒冷的天气让尼禄下意识地缩进了钴蓝色的围巾里，他有些后悔出门的时候没有将挂在门口衣帽架上的帽子随便扯下来一顶，现在他有点感知不到自己的耳朵了。

不得不承认但丁的直觉准的可怕，尼禄差点在公交车上咬到舌头，他都不太记得自己是如何成功地将话题从偷拍转移到别的话题上，假若但丁开玩笑地伸出手将他手里有些握不稳的手机拿过去的话，他一定会惊讶的发现尼禄的确是在偷拍刚才在车上看风景而有些走神的自己，并且尼禄还发给了另外一个人。

假若但丁打开了尼禄的相册，他会发现各种各样的自己，不论是将双腿搭在事务所桌子上的，还是刚洗完澡随意围着浴巾坐在沙发上吃披萨的，应有尽有，只有但丁想不到没有尼禄偷拍不到的，包括吃了炸鸡披萨之后心满意足在沙发上抓着肚皮睡着的自己，流着口水不自知地沉浸在美梦里。

尼禄有的时候总觉得自己适合跟但丁一起去执行任务，而他主要负责偷拍跟踪疑似出轨对象的私生活。

假若但丁真的发现了尼禄手机里大量的小秘密，尼禄可能一时之间真的不知道要从哪里跟但丁解释起来，他并不是对但丁有什么非分之想，坚决没有，他可不是有那种特殊癖好的人，他只不过是在利用但丁外貌罢了，他本来也不想要借用但丁的照片来伪装自身。

说到这里，尼禄有些烦躁地抓了抓脑袋，平安夜很美好，这也是毋容置疑的，可是有一个巨大的问题困扰着尼禄，他并不知道该从哪里下手去解决，这比被但丁发现大量偷拍照片还难以解决，但丁起码还是他的叔叔，真的生气起来不过是把他揍一顿三个月走不了路，可是另外一个就，不好说了。

手机再一次振动，尼禄踌躇了一会还是从口袋里拿出来，他可不想再看到什么莫名其妙的缴费通知，老天你知道上次尼禄在上课听着教授在上面滔滔不绝，却收到了来自于脱衣舞俱乐部会员缴费邀请的时候，他是有多么的想要跑到但丁的面前朝着他那张玩世不恭的脸蛋直直地来上那么一拳。

仿佛是听到了尼禄对上天的抱怨，这次出现在手机界面的并不是垃圾短信也不是缴费通知，而是尼禄一直在焦虑却又心切等待的人发来的信息，点开界面只有短短几个字，——十分钟后，约定地方见。

十分钟后见，尼禄幽幽地叹了口气，将手机放回到口袋里，他清楚地知道对方一定会是遵守诺言准时的到达，然而这也说明自身还有十分钟倒计时来思考怎么捏造令人信服的理由，一个冠冕堂皇的理由。

他是很想见到对方，但是用但丁的照片将人骗出来貌似不是一件好事，尤其是你还顶着一张过分明显是大学生的年轻面庞去见面的情况下，你该不能跟对方说，“嗨我刚刚从时空机器回来你看到的是年轻的我。”

可是他并没有任何办法，尼禄最后还是选择一脚踏入装修堂皇的酒店大堂内，这果然是符合对方身份的酒店，普通情侣住的汽车旅馆和小宾馆对方根本就不稀罕，好险这一次还不用尼禄来买单，不然很有可能高昂的支出会完全榨干尼禄并不饱满的钱包，对方也极其谅解尼禄的处境，毕竟这次见面是他提出来的。

站在门口带着圣诞帽的迎接员齐刷刷地打开了玻璃门，暖风立刻软化了尼禄身上被冬天折磨的痕迹，坐在等待休息区域抽着雪茄的男子，顶着大腹便便的肚子一脸鄙夷地盯着尼禄靠近他们身旁空出的沙发，坐在男人旁边穿着裸露的女人也好奇的打量着这名还未正式踏入社会的青年。

尼禄还未完全洗干净稚嫩的白净面庞足够向他们表明一个过分真实的事实——尼禄根本不是消费得起这些地方的年轻人，他们小声交流了一会爆发了惊天动地的笑声，怕不是小年轻走错了地方。

坐下来还不安握着单肩背包带子的尼禄根本没有理会他们，十分钟的限定越发见底，他越发惶恐，捏着手机的手心微微冒出冷汗，他想要看到维吉尔，可是却又害怕维吉尔因为人不对人直接掉头离开，然后回去便把他给拉黑了，尼禄再也没有每天夜晚跟男子聊天的机会。

是的，躺在手机消息置顶特别关心的人便是维吉尔，商业精英维吉尔。

这名玩弄金融浪潮的男子曾经来到尼禄高中的学校进行过演讲，他敢肯定等会要是维吉尔见到了自己，一定不能将现在的尼禄跟当时高中第一次见到维吉尔的尼禄连在一起，维吉尔当时根本就没有注意到留着银白色妹妹头发型的中学生，站在远方像一个中了女巫魔法的傻子盯着他看。

当时学生会找到了尼禄让他来布置礼堂里相关的事宜，尼禄是在门口见到维吉尔，他正在有一句没一句回答身旁秘书的问题，暖色的阳光斜照在维吉尔身上，身材纤瘦的男子穿着藏蓝色的风衣，收紧的线条将男子细瘦的身材线条完美的展现出来，长腿包裹在昂贵的布料下，逆光的暖绒轻柔的亲吻着他银色的发丝。

这幅场景完完全全抓住了搬着维吉尔身份介绍小册子的尼禄所有的心思，他一时之间不知道该说些什么或者是做些什么，只能木然地站在原地像一个傻子一样盯着维吉尔，贪婪地呼吸着弥漫在他们两人之间仿佛被黄油烤化的空气，直到路过的同学好心的把他拍醒。

他并不知道心里突然喷涌而出的复杂情愫到底是什么，心跳加速的同时呼吸猛地被捏紧，下意识地想要上前去攀谈，直到维吉尔在校方领导的引导之下离开尼禄的视线，尼禄还是花了好一定时间才不安地确认自己是否是一见钟情爱上了这位完全陌生的男子。

这算是爱情吗？如果是的话，尼禄为自己不及而终的爱情感到愤怒。

打从那一次演讲之后，尼禄再也没有见过维吉尔，这位生活在华尔街的忙人几乎没有多余的时间出现在但丁和尼禄两人过分肮脏的地下生活，负责各种沾血任务的但丁根本没有可能抬起脑袋去看看上阶层混的如鱼得水的富人，尼禄也不会强迫活在某位熟悉陌生人投下阴影里的但丁再去追寻什么所谓的远大目标。

上天眷顾尼禄，也许是在可怜没有父母一直寄宿在叔叔房子下的他，尼禄跟周边的男生一样，还没有成年的时候就在各大社交网络平台上注册了账号，可惜的是尼禄对于这些一夜之间发生而又急速消散的情情爱爱并没有太多的兴趣，更何况在现实生活中追求他的人其实还不少。

他之前约过几次，男女都有，谁不喜欢在社交平台上拥有灿烂笑容的年轻且有力的男孩，等约会完回家后看到女子邀请自身成为男朋友的突然邀请，尼禄有好长一段时间都没有再次打开过软件。

他是在约炮软件上认识维吉尔的，有天写完作业无聊的的大学生怀着一副无所谓找乐子的心态再次打开了最近十分火爆的约炮软件，却被最新的一条消息给热情地夺去了呼吸，头像比较模糊，但是尼禄能一眼认出来这人便是维吉尔，熟悉的侧脸就像是最初见到他那般美好。

可是为什么维吉尔会突然找上他，尼禄也不太确定在这种鱼龙混杂的软件平台上，跟他打招呼的屏幕对面是否真的是维吉尔本人，点开了男人的个人主页看了为数不多的两张私人生活照片之后便惊讶的发现——这就是维吉尔本人。

维吉尔开门见山问了他一个问题——“你个人照片上的左边是你本人吗？”

尼禄这才意识到维吉尔问的其实并不是他，当时注册的时候尼禄随便在个人照片上放了一张但丁和他的合照，两个大男人在迪士尼的时候一起拍的——其实是但丁单方面的强迫带着唐老鸭帽子且满脸不情愿的侄子加入到镜头，带着米奇帽子的但丁看起来并不蠢，尼禄承认但丁那张面孔还有自身散发的成熟气息的确能吸引到许多人的目光，他看起来倒像是一往情深却暂时没有归宿的流浪骑士。

光是凭借着这张照片，尼禄曾经被各种各种直白的约炮消息轰炸，他们都是冲着但丁的模样过来的，而维吉尔嘴里所说的站在左边的男子并不是尼禄，而是他的叔叔但丁。

尼禄本应该如实回答维吉尔，告诉他其实照片的右边那个才是自己，可是他并没有这么做，尼禄清楚地知道假若他说了实话，维吉尔很有可能就简单的回复一句然后便把他加入不再浏览的名单里面。

果不其然维吉尔便是冲着照片里的但丁而来的，尼禄第一次感觉到撒谎原来在此刻居然变得如此美妙，从他说出这个人是我的时候开始，尼禄就开始趁着但丁不注意的时候偷拍照片，大大小小的生活碎片都没有逃过尼禄的镜头。

当维吉尔疑惑地戳出为什么你是活在别人的镜头的时候，尼禄脸不红心不跳的在键盘上敲出了诋毁自身人格的话语——“我自拍并不好看，我是找我侄子来帮我拍的，就是照片上右边的带着帽子的小子。”

他们两人聊天的非常成功，可以说但丁那些照片成了维吉尔和尼禄两人之间的润滑剂，能跟自己过往每日思念的男人拉近关系的感觉着实是太过于美妙，尼禄知道这种做法是真的不符合诚实孩子应做的事情列表之内，可是他并没有办法将自身从兴奋和冲击里抽身。

尼禄也为此破格做出了很多之前 没有做过的事情，例如说给维吉尔发不露脸的老二勃起照片，或者是给他大胆而又直接地发出自身心里炙热的欲望和想法，他的确每天都这么遐想着。

维吉尔虽然每次回复的字数不多，可是尼禄能够清楚的感受到对方是在享受这个过程——享受尼禄对他的热情与虔诚，当然了，维吉尔时不时会给他发照片，作为尼禄给他发但丁生活照片的交换。

可就在前几天，维吉尔突然约尼禄在平安夜的时候出来见面，他们极度有可能会真枪实弹的打上一炮，这听起来很棒，你喜欢的人居然主动约你出来做爱。假若不是活在但丁面具之下的尼禄，他很有可能早就等不到平安夜就跟维吉尔出去了，天知道他是有多想看着维吉尔骑在他身上沉迷在快感里的放纵模样。

可是，尼禄当然知道维吉尔喜欢的并不是他本身，而是但丁的模样，维吉尔一直以为自己在跟名为尼禄且富有魅力的中年男人攀谈，虽然有的时候口吻不乏孩子气。

尼禄虽然在某种程度上长得跟但丁很像，可是并没有属于但丁因历史沉淀而散发的成熟雄性气息，可以说尼禄本身毛躁的脾气仍旧是处于青春期末端的有力证明，跟维吉尔所喜欢的气质几乎成了鲜明的对比，他这就是在挂羊头卖狗肉，即将要被买家发现藏在背后的倪端。

尼禄在大堂里等了一会都没有等到维吉尔，十分钟已经超时过去了，可他仍旧没有见到男子的身影，让这名坐立不安的青年有些怀疑对方是不是察觉到了什么而故意不来了。

正当他有点摸不着头脑的时候怀里的手机再次震动了一下，点开便发现是维吉尔让他去前台拿房卡之间上楼找他的消息，貌似是因为维吉尔并没有看到他还以为尼禄没有到，便先自己上去了。

当事人咬了咬下嘴唇，大拇指悬空在屏幕上徘徊了好几下，最后还是简短的回复了一句好，按照维吉尔的指引来到了房门前。

“所以说，那个人是你的叔叔。”维吉尔坐在他对面盯着面前有些局促不安的大学生，尼禄张了张嘴原本想要说些什么，但又觉得多余便点了点脑袋作为最为直接的回答，他现在整张脸红的就像是成熟的番茄。

当然了，华尔街商业精英又不是蠢蛋，尼禄再如何捏造的谎言很快就如同泡沫一般一戳击破，不过维吉尔看起来到不生气，他只是淡然的翘起二郎腿就像是往日跟人谈判条件的淡然模样，仿佛他早就猜到了这件事情背后的真相，未吹干的头发有一缕耷拉在额头。

“其实我早就猜到了，尼禄。”维吉尔冷笑了一声，他站起身来走到一旁的桌子上拿起威士忌浅浅的喝了一口，其实还不错，可惜的是他的酒量很差，但此刻不知为何他觉得是时候需要一点酒精。

走回到原位的时候将喝了一口的杯子递给了尼禄，他看起来快要被吓坏了，看起来比维吉尔更为需要一点酒精，维吉尔一时之间也不知道是否应该赶走被自身逼急到几乎快要哭了的说谎小混蛋，“很明显的，你也不用感到太过于自责，要知道人的身体是最诚实的。按照你叔叔的年龄，不应该那么年轻。”

“所以说你现在是要让我回家去写作业吗，就像是做错了事情的孩子。”尼禄突然问出这么一句话，年轻人毫不畏惧的眼睛直直地撞上了年长者的视线，他好不容易才见到维吉尔，并且还是洗了澡浑身弥漫着潮热水汽的维吉尔，穿着松软的昂贵浴袍翘着二郎腿坐在床边的维吉尔，明明他差点就能做到了。

他咬了咬下嘴唇还是说出了心里掂量了很久的筹码，丝毫不在乎但丁得知之后是否会骂他白眼狼和混小子，“如果你能跟我上床，我能把我叔叔的联系方式给你，我敢保证这次绝对不会是假的。”

维吉尔感觉到头有点昏沉，酒精带来的红晕在缓慢地舔舐着他的耳根，听到尼禄着急的像是要证明什么的发言不由得笑了一声，果然这才是属于尼禄那个年龄段应该做的事情，其实他并不在乎尼禄的叔叔是否是真的还是假的，现在貌似已经重点不在叔叔的身上而是尼禄。

他看着尼禄那张涨红的面庞不由得想起来了记忆深处里某个熟悉的面庞，也是这样年轻气盛不懂事，轻轻地摇了摇脑袋将恼人的画面赶出脑海外，这个时候想起他并不是一件有趣的事情。

随即维吉尔站起身，猛地凑近尼禄，两人靠的如此之近，交融的热息暧昧的跳起探戈，尼禄能闻到维吉尔身上若有若无飘出的沐浴露香气，捕猎者盯着男孩无处安放的眼神，善于利用细节掌握主节奏的维吉尔不由得再次勾起一边的嘴角，他好像大致能明白为什么隔壁邻居尤其热衷于只有几个月大的毛绒奶狗，面前头发被自身抓的一团糟的尼禄跟那些只会嗷嗷乱叫迈着小短腿的奶狗貌似没有太大的区别。

“本来我没有想要你叔叔联系方式的打算，最开始我想，就算是你不给我也会跟你上床，”维吉尔缓慢地说道，仿佛在利益战场上信心满满的压下绝对的筹码，

“既然你提出来了，未尝不是一件好事。”

等到维吉尔从尼禄的脸上挪开的时候，他已经气息不稳几乎要站不直了，假若不是男孩有力的胳膊将他精瘦的腰肢搂住，维吉尔极有可能颜面尽失落在床上，张开的双腿大大地展示着被舔弄到水光泛滥的穴口，此刻尼禄勃起的粗长磨蹭在他的臀部后，蓄势待发的跳动让维吉尔吞了口唾沫。

尼禄只感到大脑昏昏沉沉的，就像是高中毕业晚会上抽食了过多的大麻，飘飘然的有些不太真实，可是这并不赖，探头上前亲吻吮吸着维吉尔那双饱满的嘴唇，任由年长者不甚习惯地推着尼禄的胸脯发出无声的抗议，却没有过于直接的反抗——维吉尔在床上并不喜欢跟床伴进行接吻。

他根本记不清楚两人到底是如何从交流条件的场景跳跃到现在的场景，他只能依稀的记得脱去身上衣物时候的匆忙与急躁，途中维吉尔带有安慰性质的嘘嘘声，还有年长者让他平躺在松软被褥上，途中脱去浴袍露出的白皙皮肤，因情欲透出暧昧的粉色，还有纤瘦长腿挑衅地摩挲着他鼓起的裆部。

他跨坐在尼禄的脸上，尼禄这才知道维吉尔身下有一个甜美的器官，与女人一般娇嫩且漂亮，干净的没有多余的毛发且肥嫩，滴着少许淫液的穴口随着维吉尔张开的双腿而热情的拉开阴唇，近距离的贴近让尼禄能清楚地听到粘液的咕啾声响。

他感到一阵口渴与饥饿，伸出舌头轻轻地顺着边缘舔弄了一番，维吉尔架在尼禄两边的大腿轻微战栗着，他居高临下的揪着男孩的头发命令道，“服侍我。”明明他说话的尾端都在颤抖，眼角浮现妩媚的红晕。

不紧不慢压下腰肢准确的贴在尼禄有些干燥起皮的嘴唇上，胯下的男孩知性的张嘴吮吸着多汁且粉嫩的穴肉，维吉尔昂起脑袋发出一声隐忍的呻吟，紧接着他就像是骑着一匹训练优良的马，抓着尼禄脑后的床板主动摇晃着腰肢，踩稳了的床单被维吉尔推迭起褶皱。

尼禄前不久才刮过胡子，年幼者新长的细碎胡茬摩擦着脆弱的器官激起酥麻的快意与疼痛，粘稠的水声越发的清晰，尼禄将维吉尔落在他嘴中的晶莹爱液混杂着分泌的唾液一并吞下入腹，双手扣在维吉尔的臀部上不让这骑手躲避快感的源头，维吉尔有的时候会尖叫着直起身体刻意脱离尼禄那胡作非为的口腔。

他被强迫按在尼禄的嘴上，能清楚的感受到灵活的舌头是怎么扫过挺立的圆滚，顶开滑腻的肉瓣戳弄那收缩张合的穴口；尼禄呼吸之间满是属于维吉尔的气息，有好几次年长者不得不停下来一手捂住嘴巴发出难以抑制的呜呜哭声，抖擞着腰肢将更多淫液挤出隐秘的穴口，就像是失禁了一般。

“进后面的，然后用这个润滑。”维吉尔突然用不可违抗的口吻说道，他侧过腰肢在床头柜前翻找出一瓶润滑剂和一个避孕套丢在了尼禄的怀里，他跟任何精挑细选的人上床的都没有让对方走过前面，曾有人嘲笑过维吉尔不过是一个立碑坊的娼妓，可他却不屑一顾。

“噢，不要，我就要进前面的，你难道不喜欢吗，还是说我哪里做得不够好呢？”尼禄果然不属于那会听取他人要求的小兽，双手不安分地揉捏摩挲着维吉尔光洁的腰肢，都准备好了直接走前门了，饱满的龟头顶弄着，他想不明白为什么突然就被主人禁止。

虽然知道维吉尔并不会开心——现在半眯的浅色瞳眸足够警告年轻人他游走在发火边缘的情绪，可是刚才明明他如此的享受，尼禄凑上前黏糊的亲吻着维吉尔的嘴唇，就像是在雨天躲在等待领养箱子里遇到路人而热情洋溢模样的小狗，让年长者所有要说出口的话语都被半强制性地捂在喉咙深处。

他睁着一双荡着水光的眼睛委屈巴巴地盯着维吉尔，他不知道为何心里有个声音再告诉他维吉尔在这种时候明显的是吃软不吃硬，高挺的鼻梁讨好的蹭着男子，“就一次，维吉尔，求你了，就一次罢了。”

维吉尔在男孩越格的讨价还价之中有点抓不准思考的方向，他有点后悔刚刚喝下的那一口威士忌，酒精的熏染让他拿捏不准尺度，尼禄咬着他的下嘴唇，所有乖巧黏糊的模样让维吉尔根本没有办法拒绝，只能无奈地下点力度揉抓着男孩手感极好的毛绒短发，这简直就是一只得寸进尺还卖乖的混蛋小狗，你只是给他喂了一根香肠，他就傻乎乎的跟在你的后面，等到回到家门口才发现地上泥泞的狗爪印子。

两具赤裸贴在一块的身体燃烧着暧昧的热度，维吉尔恍惚之间感觉周边被暖气融化的时间仿佛倒退到了过往，他还清楚的记得之前抱着他的人也是这般喜欢用类似于这种可怜兮兮的腔调一遍又一遍的恳求着，他叫的是“哥哥”和“维吉”，尼禄和他长得是如此的相像——也许只是酒精起了模糊的作用，维吉尔也过分明白的知晓现在面前的人并不能跟印象里的男人进行比对。

“我已经破例了，男孩，”维吉尔紧揪着尼禄的银发，后者吃痛的倒吸冷气声在某种程度上极大的取悦了年长者的施虐欲与占有欲，他低垂下眼睑毫不避讳地撞上尼禄那双闪烁着渴求光泽的瞳眸，最终还是软下心，夹心奶油迫不及待挤出坚硬的外壳流淌在外，

“再破例一次是我的底线，不过你必须戴套。”

“嘿，但丁，我回来了，圣诞节快乐。”尼禄推开事务所的大门往里面走去，朝着沙发上看着报纸的但丁打了声招呼，随即将脚上踩着雪花和泥土的靴子踢下，但丁出奇的没有做出浮夸的回应，只是浅浅地回应了尼禄一句之后便拿起手机倒腾起什么，也许有什么突然的委托人找到了但丁。

等到尼禄睡醒的时候都已经是早上快十一点，维吉尔趴在他的怀里仍旧在睡，昨天晚上的确是累坏他了，一手搂着男孩的腰靠在肩头上睡得惺忪，平日那张不近人情的面庞放松出一副柔软，他看起来跟尼禄所认识的同龄人貌似并没有太多的区别。

尼禄根本控制不住自身想要凑上前去亲吻维吉尔毫无防备模样的冲动，男人睁开眼睛，沉默了好一会便简单地对尼禄说了声早安。

他们两人穿上了昨日的衣服，尼禄捡起自己牛仔裤的时候还看到了地上用过的打结避孕套，只感到燥热的红燃烧起脖颈，他们到后面发现避孕套并不够用只能采取外射，咬着胳膊发出走调呻吟的维吉尔潮吹出的液体将他们两人体下的床单都润湿一大片。

维吉尔的体内紧致且炙热，穴口谄媚的咬着尼禄勃起的老二，即便维吉尔已经足够湿了，爱液能拉出黏腻的丝线，可尼禄宽大的前端挤进穴道还是花了一定时间，那小口实在是太过于紧致，而夹紧的体内让尼禄第一次进去之后没多久便缴械出来。

尼禄还记得维吉尔那个含有笑意的挑衅眼神，就像是做错了事情却不知道认错的坏孩子。

不过很快维吉尔便被年轻人操的找不到舌头，也忘记要怎么收回在床上应有的端庄优雅姿态，他逐渐引导着尼禄的同时一步一步丢掉了池城，尼禄毫无章法的插入让维吉尔本能地抓紧了床单，很快在维吉尔拔高的呻吟里尼禄找到了维吉尔体内的敏感点。

他的敏感点实在是太低了，只要往里面抽送一点便能准确无误地让维吉尔闷在枕头里发出一声又一声甜腻的叫唤，谁知道平日穿着昂贵西装步履青云的维吉尔在此刻居然是如此放荡的模样，凹下的腰肢宛若母兽，当尼禄顶撞到维吉尔的子宫口外道，狼狈的男子咬着嘴角流下的唾液含糊不清地恳求着不能再多了。

维吉尔贴心的从包里摸出了一罐香水将尼禄衣服上残存的性爱气息盖掉，两人吃了份有点晚的早餐，他小心翼翼地从红茶杯上打量对面正在阅读着商业新闻报刊的维吉尔，戴着金丝边眼镜的男人反差着实太大了，滚烫的茶水让尼禄的舌尖一阵刺痛，并不介意旁人误认为自身被维吉尔包养不怀好意的打量眼神。

“你今天出奇的安静，怎么，昨天晚上平安夜你真的是一个人打飞机过的？”也许是刚跟维吉尔做完爱没有多久带给年轻人过分的自信和红光润面，他一屁股坐在但丁身旁，从里面摸出一个姗姗来迟的苹果递给但丁，这还是他从维吉尔的车上下来的时候顺带买的。

可是但丁却没有接过苹果，只是露出了一个让尼禄读不出深层含义的笑容，勾起了一边的嘴角反倒是像某种冷笑，尼禄想不明白，不要就算了，擦了擦苹果自己径直的吃了起来。

“小子，你知道吗，我有的时候为了让别人猜不出死者是谁的时候，我会烧掉他的指纹，毁掉他的面容，甚至会将其肢解扔到不同的地方，还可以将他们丢进强酸里，这不会留下任何痕迹，可是听起来很残忍，不是吗？”但丁突然的血腥发言让尼禄差点被苹果甜美的汁水呛到，也不是不习惯但丁的职业，莫名其妙的发言还是让尼禄感到困惑，着实猜不出但丁昨天晚上一个人到底受到了什么刺激。

“你到底怎么了老头，难道是平安夜睡醒之后发现圣诞老人没有给你的袜子里塞礼物，难过到变成现在有些不知所以然的模样吗？”尼禄的大脑一提到平安夜就不由得亢奋了起来，他想等会可以跟维吉尔聊一聊什么时候可以再出来，只不过答应好的事情尼禄一时之间也不知道该怎么处理比较好，不过看样子维吉尔并不是真的想要真的认识但丁，他看起来有点——犹豫和彷徨。

昨天晚上两人躺在床上享受着高潮带来的曼妙韵律的时候，尼禄喘着气擦掉眼角的眼泪的时候，突然脑袋一抽不合时宜地踢到了但丁，毕竟他刚才过度急躁的操作在某种程度上再一次把蒙在鼓里不知情的但丁给出卖了，他吻了吻维吉尔汗湿的额头，丝毫不在乎后者嫌恶的皱眉——维吉尔果然还是很抵触床伴过度展示亲昵的小动作，“啊，你真的要认识我的叔叔吗？不过他的确是一个特别烦人的家伙。”

“如果你要让我认识，我也并不太介意。但是这已经是说好的条件，你没有资格也没有能力在我面前毁约。”维吉尔说话的气息还挽留着沙哑的哭腔，“你的叔叔，哼，到时候别突然告诉我其实那个人是你的老爸，而你有一个老妈，然后我光荣的成为了拆散你们家庭的第三者，头条就是我们这四个人，《幸福的一家》。”

“噢，这一点我能跟你完全保证是真的，我没有爸妈，这倒是真的不能再真，我从小到大就一直跟在但丁的后面，但丁也不知道我爸妈是谁，而但丁的确是我的叔叔，你也不成为拆散我们家的——”尼禄还没有将话说完，便看到原本窝在他怀里的维吉尔支起身体。

看起来乌云笼罩在年长者的紧皱的眉头，他看起来有点不太对劲，维吉尔淡色的眼珠转了一圈想要说些什么——尼禄看出来了，可是他还是沉默地躺回在尼禄的怀里，仿佛在思考着什么。

你还要认识我的叔叔吗？尼禄记得他下车的时候跟驾驶位置上带着墨镜的维吉尔如此问道，维吉尔没有对这个问题进行直面的回答，而尼禄也无法透过墨镜看到维吉尔此刻最能显示出内心情绪波澜的眸子。

年长者只是拍了拍尼禄用淡漠的声调让男孩快点下车，在尼禄脸红地笑着朝车窗里挥手再见的面庞消失的瞬间，维吉尔就直接从尼禄的面前开走了，这个方位距离但丁的事务所不过是一条马路对面罢了。

“如果这算得上是圣诞老人送给我的礼物的话，那我真的谢谢他了。”但丁突然大笑了起来，他伸出手捏了捏尼禄的肩膀，力度的大小让尼禄停下了手中吃苹果的动作——他只能大概的猜出来接下来但丁会跟他说一些不太好的事情，正如他不祥预感所预料的那般，但丁将手中倒腾的手机亮起屏幕举起放在尼禄的面前，人机之间的距离能让年轻人清清楚楚看到屏幕上显示的所有，

“你能解释一下吗，小子，为什么这个软件上会有一个叫’尼禄’的我？”


End file.
